Operation: TUTOR
by KatDrama
Summary: Operation: T.U.T.O.R: Totally Useless Teacher Of Reading. Number Fou finds himself in deep doo doo when his parents hire him a tutor. Will he escape the toture, or be bewitched by her beauty? plz review


Transmitting:  
  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
  
Operation: T.U.T.O.R...  
  
T: Totally U: Useless T: Teacher O: Of R: Reading  
  
Written by: KatDrama  
  
...  
  
"Agh! It's awful!" Number Four paced back and forth in the control room.  
  
"Calm down, Number Four, and tell us what's wrong." Number One commanded.  
  
"It's horrible, I tell you! Horrible!" Number Four continued his ranting.  
  
"What's horrible?" Number Five plain out asked as she crossed her arms expectantly.  
  
"Maybe he has to take piano lessons again!" Number Three popped up and began twirling around the room.  
  
"Ugh. Don't ever mention that again!" Number Four shuddered.  
  
"Well then, what is it? Speak up man." Number One pried.  
  
Number Four looked his friends over, and then slumped his shoulders in defeat. He raised his fist up defiantly. "My parents have hired me a tutor!" He slammed his fist down unto some 2x4 technology that instantly broke in half.  
  
"Ooh." Everyone in the room shivered with fear of the mention of the ultimate doom bringer.  
  
"Adults can be so cruel." Number One shook his head.  
  
"Worse yet, I don't even know what I did to deserve such cruel and unusual punishment!" Number Four threw his arms up, waving them desperately.  
  
"Hmm." Number Three came up beside him. "It couldn't be the all straight- F report card you brought home, could it?"  
  
"Bah!" Number Four waved his arm. "Learning's just not my thing. What I need is some action!" He made a few karate chop moves as if to prove his point.  
  
"Hmm." Number One scratched his chin. "How much time do we have until your impending doom?"  
  
"Five minutes." Number Four looked up at his leader.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell us long before?" Number One began to pace back and forth.  
  
"I didn't know until now!" Number Four confessed.  
  
"Number Two?" Number One pointed to his over-sized pilot. "We need to come up with a plan."  
  
"But what am I supposed to do for now?" Number Four complained. "I've only got five minutes!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Number One laid a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "You'll just have to go. We'll rescue you as soon as possible."  
  
"That's comforting." Number Four remarked sarcastically as he exited the tree house.  
  
"We'll be praying for you, Number Four." Number One offered.  
  
...  
  
"Aw, good, you're finally home, son!" Number Four's mother ushered him into the house. "You wouldn't want to be late for your first tutoring session, now would you?"  
  
"Oh, goody, goody. I just can't wait." Number Four crossed him arms as his mother pushed him into the living room.  
  
"I've got your books all laid out. Your tutor shall be here any minute now." His mother danced around excitedly.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Oh, goody. She's here!" She ran to answer the door.  
  
"Hmph. Don't need no schooling." Number Four sat on the couch and laid his feet on the coffee table where the instruments of torture were laid out.  
  
"Son, meet your tutor, Ms. Ami Darling." She led a girl into the room.  
  
"Wha?" Number Four looked up, studying his tutor.  
  
She had the perfect legs of a teenage girl. She wore a nice blue mini skirt with a modest purple top. She wore her long blonde hair back in an elegant ponytail with some bangs that accented her face. Oh, her face. She wore cherry red lipstick and powder blue eye shadow. She batted her long eyelashes at Number Four in a dreamy way.  
  
"Nice to meet you..." Ami spoke in a pleasing voice as she reached her hand forward to grasp Number Four's. She smiled. "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh...uh...uh..." Number Four stuttered. "My name's Number Four, and don't you forget it!" He settled back unto the couch, crossing his arms in a defiant way.  
  
Ami giggled, holding her hand slightly over her mouth. "What a cute nickname." She sat gracefully down on the opposite end of the couch. "I remember when I was a kid, and we'd call each other by nicknames."  
  
"Really, what was yours?" He stared in amazement at her, he was awe struck by her beauty.  
  
"I'll just let you two get acquainted." Number Four's mother left the room.  
  
Ami giggled as she leaned forward. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Number Four nodded his head up and down as if in a trance.  
  
...  
  
And now....a commercial. ^_^ sry you guys. This story was meant to be a one shot, but I really have to go now, so I guess I'll have to update it some other time. Plz review. I hope you like. This story will have an interesting twist, just wait and see. ^_^ bwa ha ha ha ha!  
  
End Transmission...for now. 


End file.
